Natsu wo Miteita
by Sakatomo Kirumi
Summary: La Montaña de los Dioses, era el lugar donde se dice habitaban espíritus malignos. Allí al final de la escalera de piedra, bajo el arco de madera, comenzamos a mirar hacia el verano. U/A & OC.
1. –El día que nos conocimos–

**Natsu wo Miteita**

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Summary:** La Montaña de los Dioses, era el lugar donde se dice habitaban espíritus y malignos. Allí al final de la escalera de piedra, bajo el arco de madera, comenzamos a mirar hacia el verano.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos_

Narración

**Canción del capítulo: 1) **_Yamagami no Mori e._ **Artista: **_Makoto Yoshimori._ **Álbum: **_Hotarubi no Mori e OST._

**2)** _Aquí Sigo._ **Artista: **_Alex Ubago._ **Álbum: **_El Planeta del Tesoro OST_

* * *

El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por el musgo y el césped que había crecido salvajemente por los viejos peldaños de piedra.

El sonido de las cigarras y demás animales escondidos en la vegetación daban una pequeña sensación de familiaridad que contrastaba con lo que el paso de los años había cambiado.

Alguno que otro rayo de sol se filtraba por entre las ramas de los árboles, brindando un poco de luz al lugar.

Al final del camino podía ver como el viejo arco de madera gastada se iba haciendo más grande, a medida que subía por aquella escalera que tantas veces había recorrido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Entonces pudo sentir como el peso de los recuerdos se acumulaban en su pecho…

"_¡Apúrate! ¡Eres demasiado lento!"_

* * *

**1**

– **El día que nos conocimos **–

– 僕たちが出会った日–

* * *

_Veinte años atrás…_

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he vivido en esta ciudad.

Una ciudad pequeña rodeada por montañas, escondida en algún punto perdido dentro del mapa de un país.

Al ser tan pequeña, la mayoría de sus habitantes se conocen entre sí, o por lo menos saben quién pertenece a cada familia que reside en este lugar.

Por eso todos sabían, la historia de cómo un hombre de la capital se enamoró de una mujer de esta ciudad perdida y decidió quedarse junto a ella.

Pero lo que sigue no es tan feliz y eso también lo saben los demás.

Porque un día, hubo una complicación y la mujer falleció ante los ojos de su amado que tenía en brazos a su segundo hijo, que ella acababa de traer a este mundo.

Esa es la historia de mis padres, y ese hijo soy yo.

Y al igual que los demás, eso es todo lo que sé de los días antes de que yo naciera.

Porque para mi padre recordar era demasiado doloroso, porque mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras y yo no quería molestarlo.

Mi hermano en cambio no recuerda gran cosa, apenas contaba con cuatro años y lo máximo que pude conseguir de él fue el saber que nuestra madre era cálida.

Pero eso era todo.

Y la verdad es que no me hubiese interesado, de no ser por las miradas que ponían los demás cuando escuchaban mi apellido.

Mi familia sólo consistía de nosotros tres y para mí eso era suficiente.

Pero las personas culpaban de nuestra desgracia, al lugar de la leyenda.

Porque en toda ciudad pequeña, siempre existirá una leyenda que se remonta de cuando estuvieron con vida los primeros pobladores.

Esta era la Montaña de los Dioses.

Dicen que hace muchos años, en la cima de aquella montaña un grupo de monjes habían intentado construir un templo, pero una noche fueron atacados por temibles espíritus que enojados con los monjes por su ofensa los expulsaron de la montaña.

Del templo sólo quedó el arco y la escalera de piedra tallada en el sendero, y desde entonces nadie nunca intentó subir a la montaña de nuevo.

Mis padres ignorando cualquier superstición, se mudaron a una antigua casa de madera, a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la Montaña de los Dioses.

Mi hermano me dijo que no creyera en esos rumores, que no existían tales espíritus y menos que les hubiesen puesto alguna maldición a nuestros padres.

Eso estaba bien para mí, pero no para las personas de esta pequeña ciudad que cada vez que alguno de nosotros era reconocido, las personas comenzaban a hablar en susurros sobre la desgracia familiar.

Por eso hace dos años decidí ir a la montaña para comprobar la existencia de tales espíritus, creyendo que así podría hacer cambiar a los demás.

Obviamente no encontré nada y tampoco encontré la forma de demostrarlo.

Pero descubrí que al ser un lugar "poseído" nadie me molestaría, nadie me miraría con pena al saber mi apellido, sólo estaría yo en completa paz.

A partir de entonces, cada verano iba a la montaña.

Y un día del verano de mis diez años, por una coincidencia, el destino o la suerte, el orden natural de las cosas que yo conocía a esa edad fue alterado.

Ese fue el día que _la conocí_.

Estaba caminando a través del bosque, sin nada que hacer más que ver a las cigarras volando de un tronco a otro cuando al pasar a su lado las asustaba con una rama vieja que encontré en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando escuché el llanto de alguien detrás de los arbustos.

Con sigilo deje la rama en el suelo y agachándome en el suelo, me asomé a través del arbusto.

Allí, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, estaba una niña llorando.

Aquello no podía estar pasándome a mí.

¿Por qué en el lugar más abandonado del mundo tenía que encontrarme con alguien? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que ser una _niña_?

A esa edad, yo era una pobre víctima de la obsesión y el acoso femenino, porque en el momento en que una me veía comenzaba a chillar como cerdo, a decir lo lindo que era y que si me casaba con ella mi maldición se iría.

Las detestaba.

Todas eran una molestia, siempre chillando, haciendo tonterías, llorando si les decía algo "feo", queriendo tocarme con sus sucias manos de niña, llamando la atención de todos.

Definitivamente eran insoportables.

Es por eso que durante esos breves instantes, escondido tras los arbustos, me cuestioné mi mala fortuna.

"_**mejor me voy sin que me vea…" **_me dije a mi mismo completamente decidido a no tener ninguna clase de encuentro o palabra con aquella niña.

Así que cuando estaba dándome la vuelta y me puse en pie, por accidente, pisé la rama con la que había estado perdiendo el tiempo segundos antes.

–¿q-quién anda a-allí…?–

Sentí como se me tensaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, al escuchar la pregunta que había salido de sus labios.

"_**¡rayos!"**_ pensé frunciendo el ceño y miré con rabia la rama partida en dos _**"tonto pedazo de madera"**_

Permanecí unos segundos en silencio pero yo sabía que era demasiado tarde, así que frustrado me giré sobre mis talones y atravesé el arbusto que me separaba de mi futuro castigo.

Lo que siguió después fue tan absurdo que apenas logro recordar cómo fue que sucedió, porque en el instante en que crucé el arbusto ella gritó de una forma que aún hoy me pone los pelos de punta.

A respuesta del susto que me dio yo también grité, lo cual sólo empeoró la situación y ambos terminamos tirados en el suelo con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

–¿qué sucede contigo? ¡Casi me matas del susto!– le grité iracundo y con una mirada asesina

Ella dio un respingo y temblorosa se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, encogiéndose aún más en el piso.

–¡p-por favor espíritu no me hagas daño!–

Sus palabras habían sonado tan torpes para mí, que me dejaron en un corto lapso de incomprensión.

–¿ah?–

"_**¿de qué estaba hablando?" **_pensé mirándola confuso y disgustado al mismo tiempo

Ella comenzó a lloriquear lentamente.

–no me comas espíritu… prometo que no volveré… por favor…–

Sus palabras mezcladas con el llanto y los temblores sólo la hacían ver como una gran boba, a mi punto de vista.

Ella creía que yo era un espíritu.

Definitivamente, todas las niñas son iguales.

–tonta, yo no soy un espíritu– le dije poniéndome en pie y sacudiéndome la tierra de la ropa

Ya no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

–¿n-no e-eres un e-espíritu…?–

–no–

–¿no estas mintiendo? –

–no–

–¿de verdad?–

–sí–

–¿entonces si lo eres?–

Me exasperé, esto era como hablarle a una pared, es más ni siquiera eso, porque hasta una pared podía ser más inteligente.

–¡no! ¡no soy un espíritu!– le grité ya harto de la situación y mirándola directamente a los ojos

Necesitaba que entendiera de una vez por todas, además yo no tenía mucha paciencia.

Entonces su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

–¡estoy salvada! ¡No voy a morir!– dijo mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos de júbilo y luego tomándome por sorpresa se acercó corriendo hasta mí

Pero pude reaccionar a tiempo y tomando un puñado de hojas del arbusto se las tiré a la cara.

Eso la detuvo por entero, porque dio un corto alarido de dolor y comenzó a frotarse un poco los ojos.

–¡oye! eso dolió– me reclamó molesta a lo cual yo sólo me encogí de hombros

–fue defensa personal– le dije con obviedad y atento de cualquier otro ataque

–¿defensa contra qué?–

–contra tus sucias manos de niña–

–¿mis qué?–

–acaso tengo que enseñarte a hablar, bo-ba–

Eso la cabreó aún más, porque me miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

–¿qué no te han enseñado a respetar a las damas?–

–claro que sí, pero no veo _ninguna _por aquí–

Ella resopló al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la cadera.

–yo soy una dama–

–¿oh, en serio? yo pensé que eras una llorona–

–¡no soy llorona!–

–¿ah, sí? Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas antes?–

Eso pareció avergonzarla porque al instante sus manos cayeron a sus costados y sus mejillas se incendiaron.

–es… que...– dijo bajando el tono de voz mientras desviaba los ojos a otra parte pero sus cejas estaban juntas, fruncidas

–¿qué? No te oigo– dije con sorna

No pude evitar burlarme de sus acciones.

–esquemeperdí–

–¿qué cosa?–

Apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños.

–¡ES QUE ME PERDÍ!–

Hubieron unos segundos en silencio que se sintieron como una eternidad.

Definitivamente ella era una retrasada sin salvación alguna.

Por eso no pude contenerme, porque ella allí parada con las mejillas rojizas, los labios en puchero, sus brazos tensos finalizados por puños, las hojas en su cabello, la ropa sucia, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar viendo a sus pies, el fruncido de sus cejas, fue demasiado para mí.

Así que comencé a reírme.

Jamás había reído tanto antes de aquel día.

–¡n-no te rías!– me dijo torpemente en un balbuceo al tiempo que me miraba molesta y dando una patada al suelo

Yo seguí riendo, mientras más la veía, más seguro de su falta de cerebro estaba y eso me daba mucha gracia.

Tuve que llevarme mis manos a mi estómago de lo mucho que me dolía.

Ninguna niña me había hecho actuar así.

Ella debía ser una alienígena de seguro.

–¿ya terminaste?– me preguntó cruzada de brazos, cuando paré unos instantes en busca de un poco de aire

Tal vez incluso llegué a lagrimear un poco.

–es grosero burlarse así de las personas– me riñó intentando de alguna forma recuperar parte de su "dignidad"

–no me estaba burlando, si veo algo gracioso me río, sólo eso– le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y con una media sonrisa

Ella abrió y cerró la boca en un intento de decir algo más, pero al final terminó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero, para luego girarse y recoger una mochila azul del sitio donde hace unos minutos estuvo llorando.

Hasta ahora no me había fijado en ese detalle.

–¿qué llevas ahí?– le interrogué mirando lo abultado de aquella mochila

Ella guardó silencio, pasó sus manos a través de las correas para colgarse la mochila en su espalda y se giró a verme con una sonrisa engreída.

–eso no es tu problema, chismoso– dijo y luego me sacó la lengua

Fruncí el ceño y la miré con rabia.

¿Qué se creía esa niña tonta para decirme "chismoso" a mí?

–hmp– bufé introduciendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón

Ahora fue ella quien comenzó a reírse.

Su risa clara y musical, no se parecía a sus balbuceos cuando estaba llorando o cuando gritó asustada por un "espíritu", era mucho más suave y fue entonces cuando realmente le presté atención.

Ella aunque no lo pareciera al principio, era más baja que yo, su cabello rojo como una manzana lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas que caían onduladas por sus hombros, su sonrisa iluminaba su cara y sus ojos eran castaños como las hojas en otoño.

"_**ella es bo…"**_ me detuve horrorizado al instante, sintiendo como mi estómago se retorcía en mi interior, así que sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos espantosos pensamientos.

Ella era una niña, sí, una niña sucia, molesta, llorona, chillona y tonta, muy tonta, absolutamente tonta.

Nada más.

–¿y bien cuándo nos vamos?– me dijo sonriente observándome con atención –tengo un poco de hambre porque me vine sin almorzar y…–

–¿huh?– solté viéndola como si fuera un bicho raro, aunque ese pensamiento no era tan equivocado

–¿cómo que "huh"? ¿No, que nos íbamos a ir de aquí?– me preguntó ella aún sonriendo y ladeando un poco su cabeza

Al instante comprendí su punto, y sonreí internamente cuando mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar em la venganza.

–¿íbamos? Eso suena a mucha gente, y yo ando solo– le dije mirándola de reojo al tiempo que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarme

–¡e-espera!- me gritó mientras me seguía y pude notar el miedo naciendo en sus ojos

Perfecto.

–¿por qué?–

–¡por qué! Pues porque yo no sé cómo salir de aquí, ya te dije que me perdí–

–¿y?–

–creí que tú me ayudarías–

Su voz sonaba a mi espalda acompañado por el sonido de sus acelerados pasos sobre el césped, yo caminaba a grandes zancadas lo cual la obligaba a ella a estar en una constante carrera para poder alcanzarme.

–yo nunca dije eso–

–p-pero si no me ayudas un espíritu podría c-comerme y nuca saldré de la montaña…–

Detuve mis pasos.

Estaba aterrorizada lo supe con sus palabras, y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

Giré un poco mi rostro por encima de mi hombro, al instante ella se detuvo.

–eso no es _mi _problema– dije con burla y una media sonrisa

Abriendo mucho los ojos, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus cejas se fruncieron, ya a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

Nuevamente volví a retomar el rumbo, enteramente satisfecho de mi venganza hacia aquella niña que se había atrevido a reírse de mí.

Porque a esa edad, era muy rencoroso y cuando herían mi orgullo lo tomaba muy personal.

Unos segundos después escuché sus pasos sobre la grama pero mucho más enérgicos y rápidos que antes.

El buen humor se me estaba comenzando a ir.

–deja de seguirme– le advertí seriamente

–¿seguirte? yo no estoy haciendo eso– me contestó intentando sonar relajada pero la pesadez de su aliento lo contrariaba

Apresuré mi caminata.

–yo soy libre de ir por donde _yo _quiera–

Ella estaba de verdad poniendo un gran esfuerzo.

–pues no eres libre de perseguirme como acosadora–

–ya te dije que no te estoy siguiendo–

–¿ah si? ¿y qué estás haciendo? –

Fui a girar mi rostro para saber la respuesta que me daría pero para cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba a mi lado con una expresión de determinación en su mirada y una sonrisa.

–yo casualmente estoy caminando en la misma dirección, _tonto_–

La miré con los ojos bien abiertos, deteniéndome al momento y buscando las palabras para contestarle pero no me venía ninguna.

Y allí mientras ella comenzaba a reírse con su clara risa, sentí como mis orejas se calentaban y mis mejillas se enrojecían del coraje de haber perdido.

Ella se detuvo y girándose sobre sus talones me extendió la mano, con una gran sonrisa.

–vámonos a casa ¿si?–

La dulce mirada de sus ojos castaños sólo me puso más incomodo y para evitar que viera mi vergüenza, giré mi rostro desviando mi vista a otro lado.

–hmp– bufé caminando con firmeza y pasándola de largo, rechazando así su mano extendida

Eso pareció divertirle porque se rió un poco más antes de volver a correr y colocarse a mi lado, sujetando con ambas manos las correas de su mochila.

–eres un niño muy grosero, ¿lo sabías?– me dijo ladeando la cabeza en un intento de verme directamente a los ojos, cosa que no le permití

–y tú una niña tonta– le respondí mordaz

Pero nuevamente ella se comenzó a reír.

–¡deja de reírte!–

Pero ella simplemente me ignoró.

–aunque también eres muy gracioso–

–¡cállate fastidiosa!–

El calor en mis orejas era ya insoportable y estaba completamente seguro de que mis mejillas estaban mucho más rojas que el cabello de ella, lo sé porque desgraciadamente mi piel es demasiado blanca.

Nuevamente hizo caso omiso de mi comentario y sólo sonrió ampliamente.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar, pero durante todo el camino que nos tomó llegar hasta el arco del templo al pie de la escalera, de sus labios salió una canción sin letra que no reconocí.

Y allí siendo rodeado por el chirrido de las cigarras y la brisa que agitaba las hojas de los árboles, de alguna forma me sentí bien.

–¡llegamos! ¡Estamos vivos!– festejó dando saltitos bajo el viejo arco del ya inexistente templo

–lo dices como si hubiésemos estado a punto de mo…– comencé a decir con fastidio pero ella me interrumpió acercándose a mí con una sonrisa

–dime, ¿cómo te llamas?–

Yo la miré un poco ofuscado, ¿para qué quería saberlo?

Ella se mostraba expectante, y tuve el presentimiento de que no se marcharía hasta saberlo.

Solté un suspiro mientras reclinaba mi peso en la pierna derecha.

-Uchiha Sasuke–

Sus ojos se sorprendieron un poco al escucharme y su sonrisa se evaporaba lentamente, en ese momento me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

Fruncí el ceño y bajé mi vista a un punto muerto en mis pies.

Había metido la pata.

Porque en una ciudad pequeña todos se conocen, era obvio de pensar que al escuchar mi apellido, ella lo asociara con la historia de mi familia.

Con la "maldición" que tuvieron mis padres.

No debí decírselo, ahora ella me miraría con lástima y saldría corriendo a pedir refugio con sus padres.

Y de alguna forma el pensar en eso me hizo sentir mal dentro de mi pecho.

–¡wow!–

Inesperadamente sentí como tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y me obligaba a verla directamente a sus ojos castaños que estaban a una distancia muy corta.

Estaba tan sorprendido y confundido a la vez, que sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba estático al tiempo en que observaba la enorme sonrisa en su rostro y el olor de la vainilla llegaba hasta mi olfato.

–¡qué nombre tan genial!– dijo emocionada y de pronto me volví a sentir incómodo, avergonzado y definitivamente confundido

–¿ah?–

¿Ella no estaba asustada? ¿Por qué no lo miraba como las demás personas de esta ciudad? ¿Por qué tampoco gritaba como el resto de las niñas diciendo que me quitaría la maldición? ¿Por qué sus manos eran tan_ suaves_? ¿Por qué tenía que estar _tan_ cerca?

En mi pecho sentí mi corazón palpitando con fuerza, algo que nunca había hecho.

–¡tienes un nombre increíble!– me dijo y sus ojos brillaban con sus palabras –¡y la forma en que lo dijiste, fue mucho mejor que los superhéroes de los mangas!–

Soltó mis manos y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras decía que mi nombre parecía el de un personaje importante de algún manga, o el de un increíble villano de algún cuento, hablaba rápido y simplemente no la estaba entendiendo.

Yo aún no adivinaba el por qué no estaba haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

No podía comprenderlo, me resultaba extraño e insólito que ella pensara eso, nadie nunca lo había dicho, ni siquiera yo lo había considerado.

Y sobre todo, no sabía el significado de que aún pudiera sentir la calidez de sus manos.

A mis diez años mi entendimiento no era muy extenso y lo poco que ya sabía, ella simplemente le había dado la vuelta.

Pero tenía que preguntarle.

–¿tú… no lo sabes?–

Ella se detuvo y me miró confusa.

–¿saber qué?–

–sobre la maldición…–

–¿maldición?–

Realmente no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, y considerando lo tonta que era al creer en los espíritus de la montaña, supuse que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ella no sabía nada de la desgracia familiar.

Y me sentí muy bien por eso.

–olvídalo– le dije quitándole importancia

Me miró aún más confundida.

–¿qué cosa tengo que olvidar?–

–nada–

–pero hablaste de una maldición…–

–te dije que no es nada–

–pero…–

La corté en el acto enviándole una mirada molesta, era demasiado persistente y eso la volvía un poco fastidiosa.

Ella me miró durante unos segundos y se llevó un mechón de cabello suelto tras su oreja.

–de acuerdo, si tú lo dices…– dijo encogiéndose de hombros para luego formar una sonrisa

Dio un paso hasta mí y por un instante pensé que me volvería a tomar de la mano, y por un instante quise que lo hiciera.

Pero no lo hizo.

–nee, ¿podemos ser amigos?–

Una brisa veraniega nos envolvió trayendo el sonido de las hojas al moverse, haciendo que el vestido amarillo pastel de ella danzara un poco al igual que su cabello.

Mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza aún, al instante en que mis orejas se calentaban nuevamente.

Sus ojos castaños expectantes me miraban llenos de felicidad y dulzura, haciendo juego con su sonrisa y el aroma de vainilla que provenía de ella.

Sin decir una palabra, asentí levemente con la cabeza pero para ella fue más que suficiente porque comenzó a reír alegre.

–¡qué bien! entonces nos vemos mañana– me dijo y girándose comenzó a descender por la escalera de piedra

Yo me adelanté hasta el primer peldaño con el corazón en la garganta.

–¿mañana?– le pregunté confuso frunciendo el ceño

Estaba ya a la mitad del camino, pero se giró para contestarme.

–¡si! ¡Nos vemos bajo el arco después del almuerzo!–

Yo la miraba completamente absorto mientras ella volvía a descender dando pequeños brincos en cada escalón.

Entonces fruncí el ceño, y bajé dos peldaños más.

–¿y si no quiero?–

Ella comenzó a reírse y nuevamente se detuvo para verme.

Cada vez estábamos más lejos.

–¡te esperaré todo el día!–

–entonces te quedarás esperando–

–no importa, yo te esperaré para así buscar a los espíritus de la montaña juntos–

–no vendré–

Mi voz sonó rotunda y como respuesta sólo me dio otra sonrisa antes de volver a bajar.

Mis pensamientos iban a toda velocidad y sentía una adrenalina en todo el cuerpo.

Yo no pensaba venir, ella era sólo una niña tonta que encontré perdida en el bosque, en la montaña no había espíritus así que no tenía ningún sentido el venir a "buscarlos".

Pero de alguna forma sentí que me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo.

Entonces me acordé, de algo que necesitaba saber.

–¿cómo te llamas?– grité con toda mis fuerzas

Ella ahora sólo era un punto rojo con amarillo en la distancia, pero su voz llegó clara hasta mis oídos.

–¡Kurumi, Shiragiku Kurumi!–

Después de eso no la pude seguir viendo.

Durante unos minutos, me quedé allí parado al comienzo de la escalera, bajo los irregulares rayos de luz que se filtraban en los árboles, con el sonido del canto de las cigarras y la fresca brisa veraniega.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

.

.

.

.

– _**Fin del capítulo -**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Muy bien estoy de vuelta con un nuevo proyecto, el cual tengo avanzado hasta un poco más de la mitad total de los capítulos. Por lo que probablemente no me tardaré en publicar como en mis otras historias.**

**Bueno, esta idea nació hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y no podía verla con ningún otro personaje o pareja.**

**La OC es creación compartida mía y de mi hermana, un personaje que espero les guste y que ya utilicé previamente en una de mis historias. Si se han sentido engañados por la selección de personajes que usé en el buscador me disculpo. **

**Pero tiene un motivo de ser y poco a poco a medida que vayan leyendo, claro si se animan a continuarlo, entenderán el por qué.**

**¿Qué más puedo decir? La inspiración me vino y siguiendo consejo de mi madre escribí bastante antes de publicarla, para no dejarlos en espera y aunque sé qe debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, les digo que no podía contenerme de escribir esta.**

**Deseando con todo mi corazón que les guste...**

**¡No se olviden de presionar el maravilloso botón dejándome su opinión, crítica o sentencia de muerte!**

**Un beso,**

**Kirumi**


	2. –La promesa del primer verano–

**Natsu wo Miteita**

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **La Montaña de los Dioses, era el lugar donde se dice habitaban espíritus malignos. Allí al final de la escalera de piedra, bajo el arco de madera, comenzamos a mirar hacia el verano. U/A & OC.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos_

Narración

**Canción del capítulo:** _Natsu to_ _Machiawasete_**. Artista: **_Makoto_ Yoshimori**. Album:** _Hotarubi no Mori e OST_

* * *

No pensaba ir.

Acostado en el piso de madera de la veranda* que daba al patio de mi casa, donde aves tan pequeñas como mi mano se sumergían en el estanque que mi padre construyó para mi madre, yo estaba en un estado de negación y protesta contra mí mismo.

Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo en esta posición, contemplando con el ceño fruncido el techo de madera.

Mi padre había pasado y dedicándome una mirada silenciosa, se encerró en la pequeña habitación donde estaba el pedestal de mi madre.

En el aire podía sentir el perfume de los inciensos, y para mi infortunio eran con un olor a vainilla.

Como _ella_.

Me giré en mi posición y ahora observaba a los pájaros disfrutar de su baño.

No iba a ir.

En la montaña no había espíritus, así que una búsqueda no tenía ningún sentido.

El problema es que ella no lo sabía, y lo más probable es que estuviera esperando.

"_**esperándome… sola…" **_sacudí mi cabeza varias veces _**"¡no me importa!"**_

Después de todo yo le había dicho claramente que no iría, y pensaba cumplir con mi palabra.

Pero ella también había sido muy insistente cuando me había asegurado que estaría allí. En mi cabeza la imagen de ella sonriendo con su cabello color manzana, me hacía dudar de mí mismo.

Algo que nunca me había pasado.

"_**vamos Sasuke, es sólo una tonta niña… no hay mucha diferencia con las demás" **_ pensé girándome de nuevo pero ahora viendo la sala desierta de mi casa _**"además fue fastidiosa y se burló de mí"**_

Pero también, era la única persona en esta pequeña ciudad que no sabía de la maldición, que no me había mirado con lástima, que no había huido de él, era la primera persona que me había ofrecido su amistad.

Miré mis manos pensativamente, aún podía recordar lo suave que eran sus manos, lo cálidas que se habían sentido. Al instante pude sentir el calor en mis orejas y mis mejillas arder sonrojadas.

Solté un bufido y me levanté del piso quedando sentado, con la incomodidad, la vergüenza y el enojo mezclándose dentro de mi pecho.

No lo iba a hacer, no cedería.

Supe que tenía el ceño fruncido, cuando observé el reloj de muñeca que le había quitado a mi hermano minutos después de que saliera con sus amigos.

Las manecillas me echaban en cara el hecho de que aún tenía diez minutos antes de que fuera la hora que ella había acordado.

Al fondo podía escuchar el murmullo de la voz grave de mi padre, mientras oraba y daba suaves golpes a la campanilla.

Frustrado tomé el reloj y lo lancé al estanque, en pánico los pájaros comenzaron a revolotear lejos de allí y mientras los oía piar enloquecidos, chasqueé mi lengua molesto.

Definitivamente no iba a ir.

* * *

**2**

– **La promesa del primer verano ****–**

– 最初のなつのやくそく–

* * *

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras exhalaba constantemente por la boca.

En el cielo azul, el sol se encontraba en su punto máximo sin ninguna nube que le opacase en aquella típica tarde de verano.

Por eso varias gotas de sudor corrían por mi rostro y humedecían la camisa que llevaba, algo que odiaba pero no le podía dar importancia en esos momentos dónde mi mente se concentraba en correr.

En pocos minutos llegué al pie de la escalera de piedra, e inspirando aire fuertemente comencé a subir.

Las cigarras cantaban escondidas entre las ramas de los árboles que se agitaban suavemente por la brisa que me ayudó a combatir el calor.

Poco a poco pude ver el arco del templo al final del camino, cada vez estaba más cerca pero al no poder ver nada más, empecé a sentirme un tanto molesto.

Tal vez ella no había venido.

Se le había olvidado.

Sentí como mis pasos se iban haciendo más lentos, cómo la escalera era más difícil de subir, cómo una piedra invisible hacía peso en el fondo de mi pecho, obligándome a detenerme, a regresar a casa.

Me dejó plantado.

Se enteró de la maldición y se arrepintió de haber estado conmigo.

Ella ya no me consideraba su…

–¡Sasuke!–

Levanté la vista rápidamente al tiempo en que mis ojos se abrían de par en par.

Allí al final de la escalera con sus cabellos rojo manzana volando al viento junto con su vestido blanco, Shiragiku Kurumi me estaba sonriendo.

Me quedé estático a mitad de la escalera, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón tamborilear acelerados.

Ella me había esperado.

–¡apúrate! ¡Eres demasiado lento!– me gritó mientras agitaba sus manos emocionada

Entonces con unas energías renovadas subí los peldaños que me faltaban, en silencio, ansioso por estar bajo el arco.

Al lado de _mi amiga_.

Cuando llegué me apoyé de mis rodillas mientras me agachaba y respiraba entrecortadamente en busca de aire para mis pulmones.

Ella comenzó a reírse y dando vueltas como una bailarina, se colocó un sombrero blanco que tenía atado un moño azul brillante.

–¡estoy tan feliz de que vinieras!– me dijo mirándome con sus castaños ojos –pensé que no vendrías–

Yo también lo había pensado, y me alegraba no haberlo hecho.

Pero eso no debía saberlo.

–no vine por ti si es lo que crees– le dije mientras la miraba seriamente y guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos –yo siempre vengo a este lugar–

Ella me miró aún sonriente, sin decir nada. En su espalda colgaba la mochila azul del día anterior, pero ahora limpia sin ningún rastro de tierra.

Se veía más abultada.

–¿qué llevas allí?– pregunté mirando la mochila

Un brillo surcó sus ojos.

–me alegra que lo preguntes– dijo muy entusiasta y se colocó a mi lado como si fuera a decirme un secreto –llevo un equipo para atrapar espíritus–

–¿por qué susurras?–

–pues para que _ellos _no lo sepan, obvio–

Sí, era la misma tonta de ayer.

Entonces dando un salto frente a mí, me extendió su mano con una sonrisa y sus cabellos cayendo por sus hombros.

Definitivamente le quedaba mejor suelto y sin hojas.

–¡busquemos espíritus en la Montaña de los Dioses juntos!–

Solté un suspiro y comencé a caminar a mi paso rápido acostumbrado, ignorando la mano que en el fondo deseaba tomar.

–no existen tales espíritus–

Ella me siguió apresurada y noté que cargaba unos zapatos blancos deportivos, de seguro para poder estar al mismo nivel que yo.

Evitando que ella lo notase, me sonreí al verlo.

–de eso no puedes estar seguro–

–claro que lo estoy–

–¿ah si? ¿Acaso los has visto?–

–no–

–¿entonces como puedes asegurar que no existen?–

–pues porque no los vi, _tonta_–

–ellos pudieron hacerse invisibles, _tonto_–

Me detuve y la miré ceñudo mientras ella se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

Era una fastidiosa.

–sigamos en nuestra búsqueda– me dijo y tomándome del brazo comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el bosque

Después de eso yo casi no tuve que ser parte de la conversación, cuando ella comenzó a hablarme y enseñarme toda la chatarra que llevaba en la mochila, chatarra que sus primos le habían asegurado servía para atrapar monstruos y espíritus.

Fue entonces que durante esas largas horas que pasamos caminando por el ambiente tranquilizador y solitario de la montaña, que supe más de ella.

Su nombre era Shiragiku Kurumi y vivía en una enorme ciudad poblada con mucha gente que se desconocía entre sí, su casa era un pequeño departamento para dos que compartía con su madre.

Nunca había conocido a su padre, pero su madre le había contado que era de un lugar muy lejano al otro lado del mar pero que un día sintió que su tierra lo llamaba y se marchó.

Por eso su cabello rojo manzana no se parecía a nadie más de su familia, porque era algo que había heredado de él.

A su madre la quería muchísimo y la consideraba la mujer más interesante del mundo entero, me dijo que trabajaba como escritora de una revista muy famosa, que escribía artículos sobre lugares muy extraños y remotos, antiguos y fascinantes. Siempre que se acercaba el verano, le salía un nuevo trabajo y no podía llevarse a su hija con ella.

Entonces juntas tomaban un tren hacia esta pequeña ciudad, y su madre la dejaba al cuidado de sus tíos.

Mientras hablaba se distraía de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, y se ponía a caminar alrededor mío, es por eso que varias veces se tropezó con piedras y ramas, ensuciando su vestido blanco.

Yo sólo me reía en silencio.

Todos los veranos desde que tenía memoria los había pasado en esta pequeña ciudad en compañía de sus cuatro primos.

El mayor de todos, le llevaba cinco años y se encargaba de ayudar en la tienda que tenían sus tíos en la parte baja de la casa. Normalmente no hablaba mucho y rara vez jugaba con ella.

El segundo, era tres años mayor y siempre tomaba un rol de apaciguador de los pleitos que sucedían entre ella y los gemelos, quiénes le llevaban dos años y a opinión de ella eran los seres más malvados y fastidiosos del mundo.

–verás fueron ellos quienes me obligaron a venir a la montaña– dijo mientras revisaba algunos arbustos que teníamos cerca –dijeron que era una cobarde y para demostrárselos vine a atrapar a un espíritu–

Pues no estaban tan mal direccionados, después de todo la había encontrado llorando en el bosque.

–entonces me perdí– dijo y se dio la vuelta para verme con una sonrisa –y te conocí–

Solté un bufido al tiempo en que desviaba mi cara para evitar que viera el sonrojo en mis mejillas, y acercándome unos pasos hacia ella le quité unas hojas que se habían quedado atrapadas en su cabello.

–tonta, miedosa, llorona, fastidiosa y parlanchina– le dije con un poco de sorna

Ella frunció el ceño y me sacó la lengua.

Pero después de unos segundos en que retomamos la marcha, volvió a comenzar con su monólogo como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

Ambos teníamos la misma edad, por lo tanto cursábamos el cuarto año de primaria, sin embargo eso era todo lo que teníamos en común.

Porque las cosas que a ella le encantaban, yo las odiaba y las pocas que a mí sorprendentemente me gustaban, ella arrugaba la cara en mueca de rechazo.

También había descubierto que me había equivocado al comparar su cabello con las manzanas, la verdad es que cuando caminábamos por algún campo abierto y los rayos del sol daban con sus cabellos, estos brillaban fuertemente y se parecían mucho al color de los tomates.

Y a decir verdad, los tomates eran una de las pocas cosas que me gustaban.

La tarde se nos fue y cuando el cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado con salteadas manchas de amarillo y rosa, regresamos hacia el arco al pie de la escalera.

–sabes, eres el único amigo que tengo aquí– me dijo con una extraña mirada en sus ojos castaños que estaban clavados en el césped

Quería decirle que para mí, ella también era mi única amiga.

Pero mi orgullo no me permitió decirlo, y porque al igual que mi papá yo no era muy bueno con las palabras.

–llegamos– dije y no sé si fue para ella o para mí mismo

Yo no tenía muchas ganas de llegar.

En el fondo quería seguir caminando en la montaña, no quería que el día llegara a su fin.

Ella soltó un suspiro y ya no estaba tan sonriente como antes.

Allí parados bajo el arco permanecimos en silencio, viendo como las últimas cigarras volaban y se marchaban a casa, algo que nosotros también debíamos hacer.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movía de su sitio.

–Sasuke– me llamó –¡¿quieres buscar a los espíritus mañana también?!–

Lo había dicho tan enérgicamente que me había girado a verla, sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en mí, mirándome con intensidad y el hecho de que no había una sonrisa en su rostro, me dejó en claro que ella estaba hablando en serio.

Yo sólo me quedé en silencio mientras ella continuaba, porque ella había tomado mi mano derecha entre las suyas.

–¡es más, busquemos también pasado mañana! ¡y el día siguiente, y el que le sigue a ese!–

Otra vez mi corazón corría rápidamente en mi interior.

–¡quiero buscarlos! ¡Yo quiero encontrarlos contigo! ¡Quiero estar contigo todo el verano!–

Sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos, a nuestro alrededor y probablemente en toda la Montaña de los Dioses.

Tragué saliva entre nervioso e incómodo, ella no paraba de mirarme y en sus mejillas un leve tono de rosado la hacía ver bonita.

Sí, aunque nunca lo admitiera abiertamente ella era bonita.

Y yo también quería pasar todo el verano a su lado.

Desvié mi vista a mis pies y con el estómago revolviéndose en fuertes sacudidas, apreté su mano con la mía.

–está bien–

Mi voz salió un poco temblorosa, era la primera vez que me sucedía.

De reojo pude ver como ponía una cara confusa mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho.

–¿de verdad?–

–sí–

–¿es enserio?–

–sí…–

–¿no estás mintiendo?–

–no–

–entonces ¿no quieres estar conmigo?–

–¡sí, tonta! ¡sí quiero estar todo el verano contigo! ¡¿de acuerdo?!–

Estaba exasperado, después de todo me había obligado a decirlo.

La miré con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina en los ojos, en una clara advertencia de que no volviera a preguntar nada más.

¿Cómo es que ella podía sacarme de quicio tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué tenía tan corto entendimiento?

Solté un suspiro.

Era demasiado tonta.

Entonces su reacción me tomó por sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillando llenos de felicidad, tirando al piso su sombrero, ella me había soltado la mano y dando un brinco se colgó en mí, con un abrazo.

Decir que casi muero del susto y la vergüenza es poco en comparación.

Ambos habíamos caído al suelo por la falta de equilibrio.

Ella me estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas y yo entre incómodo y tenso, intenté escaparme de cualquier forma posible, empujándola, alejándola de mí.

Para aumentar mis problemas podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían al igual que mis orejas.

–¡suéltame!–

–¡eso es genial!–

–¡déjame en paz!–

–¡estoy tan feliz!–

–¡quítate de encima!–

Ella sólo se reía ignorando mis insultos y amenazas, mientras allí cubiertos de tierra, la tarde se iba lentamente.

Después de eso las horas se volvieron días, los días en semanas, y estas finalmente se convirtieron en meses, llegando así el final del verano.

Durante todo ese tiempo los espíritus habían quedado en segundo plano mientras juntos jugábamos en la montaña, sin preocuparnos de nada.

Ni maldiciones, ni susurros, ni lástima, ni muertes, ni silencios incómodos se habían interpuesto en esos días llenos de felicidad.

_Mis _días colmados de felicidad.

Y finalmente cuando llegó el día previo a que su madre la viniera a recoger, ella bajo el sol refulgente a unos cuantos metros del arco, y sonriéndome dulcemente tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

–busquemos espíritus en la Montaña de los Dioses el próximo verano, ¿prometido?–

Yo la miré con detenimiento, guardando su imagen en mi memoria, la imagen de mi única amiga.

Lentamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, al tiempo en que apreté sus manos, sintiendo su calidez.

–prometido–

Ella me sonrió y caminamos juntos por la escalera de piedra, tomados de la mano.

Deseando que el verano llegara pronto.

.

.

.

.

– _**Fin del capítulo -**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Un saludo mis queridos lectores, espero se encuentren bien de todo. Les agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia, me han hecho muy feliz, pues significa mucho para mí.**

**En especial le doy las gracias a** Blangel48** y a** _aoio_ hyuuga**, les juro que si estuvieran cerca les daría un mega súper abrazo. Se los aprecio muchísimo.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto o más que el anterior, y que aún tengan ganas de leer la continuación. Que publicaré el día Lunes dentro de dos semanas (es mi día libre de la universidad), y así será de ahora en adelante porque quiero darle cierta prolongación a la historia, ya que sólo contará con** _10 capítulos_ **de los cuales me faltan** _**4 **_**para culminar.**

**A continuación una lista de datos que pudieran aclarar ciertas dudas:**

** La historia comienza a narrarse en el año de 1992, con un Sasuke de 10 años de edad.**

** Sin la vengaza, este Sasuke presentará una fusión entre su personalidad cuando era niño (adorable) y la de comienzos de** _Naruto_ **antes de abandonar la aldea. Cruzo los dedos para no vaya a ser OOC.**

** La ciudad en la que está ambientada las dejo a su libre imaginación, puede ser Konoha o no, o cualquier otra ciudad. Lo único es que está dentro de Japón.**

** El arco del que se habla en la historia es conocido como** _Torii_**. **

**_"_**_Es un arco tradicional japonés que se encuentra en el acceso a un Santuario Shinto, marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consiste de dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente pintados de tonalidades rojas o mermellonas. Tradicionalmente eran de madera o piedra.**" **_**Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre.**

** La casa de Sasuke es el del estilo tradicional japonés, con tatamis y paneles de arroz. Una veranda es un pasillo exterior que daba con los patios internos de una casa de este estilo, permitiendo la comunicación entre todas las áreas. En el trabajo de** _Kishimoto_** durante los recuerdos de Sasuke, previos a la matanza de su clan, aparece manteniendo una conversación con Itachi en una veranda.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora...**

**¡ah! casi se me olvida, quiero hacer mención a mi hermana quién me animó a publicar este proyecto, sino probablemente se hubiera quedado en las páginas de un viejo cuaderno de matemática.**

**¡No se olviden de presionar el maravilloso botoncito de allá abajo dejándome su opinión, duda, crítica o sentencia de muerte!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	3. –El comienzo del cambio entre tú y yo–

**Natsu wo Miteita**

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **La Montaña de los Dioses, era el lugar donde se dice habitaban espíritus malignos. Allí al final de la escalera de piedra, bajo el arco de madera, comenzamos a mirar hacia el verano.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos_

Narración

**Canción del capítulo:** _Ojichan no Tenohira._ **Artista: **_Makoto Yoshimori._ **Álbum: **_Hotarubi no Mori e OST_

* * *

Solté un bufido de frustración.

Odiaba el hecho de tener que estar sentado en el pasillo de la oficina del director, todo por causa de un lío que yo no empecé.

Fruncí el ceño al tiempo en que apretaba mis manos en puño, del puro coraje.

Todo era culpa de Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**3**

– **El comienzo del cambio entre tú y yo **–

–おれときみの間の変化の始まり–

* * *

Cuando ya habían transcurrido tres semanas de haber iniciado el quinto año de primaria, a mi clase llegó un niño nuevo.

Aunque yo no lo consideraría un ser humano en primer lugar.

Venido de la capital, con un inusual físico consistente en un rubio cabello, un par de ojos azules junto a una sonrisa estúpida y gamberra, Uzumaki Naruto se presentó a la clase y la escuela entera.

Él era uno de esos niños que sólo traen problemas y malas noticias a sus padres, ya sea por sus pésimas notas o por los líos en los que regularmente son los protagonistas.

Escandaloso, buscapleitos, falta de respeto, asqueroso, impulsivo, fastidioso y retrasado eran adjetivos que le iban como anillo al dedo, y la lista podría seguir, porque era infinita.

Durante clase solía dormir, jugar un videojuego, leer manga, comerse su almuerzo, fastidiar al profesor, lanzar papelitos, todo menos copiar y prestar atención a la materia. También había roto el récord de mayor número de idas con el director y al salón de castigo.

Pero eso no me importaba, sus idioteces me daban igual hasta el día en que decidió meterse en mi camino.

Fue a mitad del curso, yo estaba llegando a la escuela y como todas las mañanas un coro de niñas molestas se me acercaban para decirme los "buenos días" con sonrisas bobaliconas, cuando en el medio del patio de entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en una pose gamberra y altanera estaba Naruto.

–¡Uchiha Sasuke te reto a un duelo!–

Con el ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos lo observé durante un par de segundos, pero preferí ignorarlo y con las manos en mis bolsillos continué con mi camino, pasándolo de largo.

Eso pareció cabrearlo.

–¡oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!–

Detuve mis pasos y giré mi rostro para verlo por encima de mi hombro.

Tenía toda la cara contraída en una rabieta infantil, el cuerpo tenso y sus manos en puño.

–hmp– solté correspondiendo a la mirada fija que me dedicaba.

A nuestro alrededor los demás niños se iban acercando para saber que sucedía, porque claro, involucraba a Naruto y él era un experto en llamar la atención.

Atención que yo no quería.

–¡¿no me escuchaste?! ¡Te reto a un duelo!–

–¿y?–

–¿c-cómo que "y"? ¿Vas a aceptar?–

–no, no me interesan los estúpidos retos de alguien con tan poco cerebro como tú–

Lo miré fríamente unos segundos y luego volví a retomar el rumbo al salón de clases, molesto por los susurros que comenzaban a circular entre la audiencia que se había formado.

Pésima decisión.

Porque había soltado el seguro de la granada y ahora Naruto se había abalanzado contra mí, cayendo al piso y comenzando una pelea entre ambos.

Propinando patadas, golpes e insultos al otro, éramos animados por los gritos de los demás niños, atrayendo aún más la atención y finalmente la llegada de los profesores. Pero para cuando llegaron de un puñetazo había derribado a Naruto que ya volvía a ponerse en pie.

Obstinado a no perder frente a todos.

–¡estúpido teme! ¡Ya verás la próxima vez te ganaré~ttebayo!– declaró apuntándome con el dedo mientras era refrenado por el profesor de deporte y me amenazaba con la mirada

Yo lo observaba cabreado al tiempo en que la mano pesada de otro profesor caía en mi hombro.

Esa sería la primera de las muchas peleas que siguieron.

Naruto me había proclamado su enemigo mortal y estaba determinado a derrotarme en cada uno de los retos que se le ocurrían al calor del momento.

Sus retos pasaban desde peleas, a ver quien comía más rápido, a competencias en la clase de deporte, escalar un árbol, aguantar la mirada, en fin cualquier cosa.

Y no sólo se conformaba con los días de escuela, no, todos los fines de semana sin falta, Naruto pegaba un grito a las seis de la mañana en la puerta de mi casa para retarme nuevamente.

Una y otra vez Naruto con su estupidez, volvían a arremeter como un tornado a toda velocidad pero una y otra vez, yo volvía a quedar como el vencedor.

Era un pelmazo.

Hoy, el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano de mi sexto año de primaria, las cosas no habían sido diferentes.

Justo en la mitad del discurso de verano del director, en frente de todos los alumnos y profesores, Naruto había vuelto a hacer de las suyas arrastrándome a mí en el proceso.

Por eso él estaba con su representante dentro de la oficina del director y yo en el pasillo esperando a que dictaran mi sentencia.

Como lo detestaba.

Entonces escuché unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, cuando alcé la vista en su dirección, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me sentí aún más ofuscado.

–¿qué haces aquí?– pregunté frunciendo el ceño

De pie frente a mí, se encontraba mi hermano mayor con esa típica aura serena que le define y el uniforme de la preparatoria aún puesto.

–la escuela llamó a nuestro padre y él me pidió que viniera en su lugar– me explicó con voz neutral y mirándome con unos ojos tan negros como los míos.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta al tiempo que desviaba mi vista a mis pies.

Eso era más que genial.

Mi padre no era de esos hombres que te regañan a gritos e imponen castigos, no, él sólo tenía que darte una mirada, una única mirada para silenciarte y era peor que un golpe en el estómago.

Algunas veces sentía que ese tipo de miradas sólo las reservaba para mí.

Normalmente nunca podía verlo, porque siempre estaba ocupado en la oficina o encerrado en su habitación orándole a mi madre pero en esos escasos encuentros en los que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos de la casa, él siempre me veía con esa mirada silenciosa.

Itachi era tal vez el único motivo por el cual las cosas no eran incómodas, con su actitud pasiva y amable podía juntarnos a los dos en una misma estancia sin que se sintiera como algo malo.

Con mi hermano era la única persona, con la que tal vez, había visto a mi padre hablando.

Y no importaba lo bien que me fuera en clases, o los pocos problemas que trajera, mi padre nunca me dirigía la palabra.

Entonces sentí los dedos de mi hermano darme un golpe en la frente, una manía que siempre hacía conmigo.

Me llevé ambas manos a la frente y lo miré entre confuso y molesto.

Él se había agachado para estar a mi altura y me daba una pequeña sonrisa.

–descuida Sasuke, todo saldrá bien–

–hmp– solté desviando mi rostro pero sintiendo mis orejas calentarse en el proceso

A veces creía que Itachi tenía alguna especie de sexto sentido o una habilidad sobrenatural de conocer los pensamientos de las personas y su estado de ánimo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambos, haciendo que nos pusiéramos en pie.

De allí salió un hombre bastante alto y de larga cabellera blanca, halando de la oreja a un Naruto quejándose y pataleando en el proceso.

Al vernos el hombre inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y Naruto me miró asesinamente con sus ojos azules.

–cuando vuelva de viaje al terminar las vacaciones, te haré papilla– me declaró señalándome y haciendo caso omiso a la presión tirante de su oreja

Sentí cierto alivio en mi pecho, recordando que ese idiota siempre viajaba para los feriados o períodos vacacionales.

No me molestaría en el verano.

Yo sería libre de ir a la Montaña de los Dioses.

Y volver a verla a _ella_.

–ya pueden pasar– dijo el director asomándose tras la puerta abierta

Ambos entramos y el hombre tras su escritorio procedió a darnos una charla sobre la moral y la educación, sobre el respeto a las normas de la escuela y ese tipo de cosas que suelen decir los directores.

Debido a que era la primera vez que yo estaba metido en un problema de "semejante magnitud", lo dejaría pasar y sólo se pidió que en los pocos meses que me quedaban no volviera a repetirlo.

Pidiendo disculpas, obligatoriamente, y aceptando las condiciones que se habían dicho, la reunión fue corta y pudimos ir a casa.

La luz anaranjada de la tarde pintaba las calles por las que caminábamos, siendo de vez en cuando reconocidos por algún ciudadano que se encontraba por allí.

Porque aún cuando hubieran pasado doce años desde la muerte de mi madre, esta pequeña ciudad simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Lo más probable es que el caos que había creado Naruto el día de hoy, sería escuchado por todos e incrementaría los rumores y el tamaño de la maldición familiar.

Caminando con las manos en mi bolsillo y la mochila a la espalda, chasqueé la lengua molesto.

Ese idiota de Naruto ya me las iba a cobrar.

Porque con lo rencoroso que era, no se la iba a dejar pasar.

Lentamente la ciudad se iba quedando atrás y era reemplazada por la vegetación silvestre que crecía de forma desordenada a ambos lados del camino de asfalto.

Y a cada paso los faroles en pequeños titileos comenzaban a encenderse.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, la noche se había cernido sobre nosotros y el ver las luces apagadas, indicaba que nuestro padre no había vuelto aún.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

–¡ah! casi se me olvidaba– dijo Itachi en el instante en que me quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor

Hurgaba entre las cosas que había en su bolso de la preparatoria.

No entendía que era tan urgente como para que yo tuviera que esperar.

–listo, esto llegó en la mañana cuando estabas en la escuela– me explicó sacando un sobre blanco y entregándomelo –padre me dijo que era para ti–

Lo miré confuso y parpadeando un par de veces le di vuelta al sobre para ver la dirección.

Mi corazón latió violentamente al reconocer el nombre garabateado en el destinatario, y sin esperar a que mi hermano me dijera nada más, salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y tiré mi mochila al suelo, mientras comenzaba a buscar por una tijera con movimientos ansiosos y acelerados.

Al no encontrarla decidí romper yo mismo el sobre y del hueco apareció una carta doblada en tres partes.

El papel era de un tono verde pastel y en los bordes estaba decorada con pequeñas caricaturas.

Era una carta de _ella_, de Shiragiku Kurumi.

En el verano del año pasado, a ella se le había ocurrido la idea de comunicarnos a través de cartas para así estar en contacto durante los meses en que no nos viéramos.

Usualmente sus cartas solían venir en papeles de diferentes colores, con dibujos de flores o animales en los bordes y siempre estaban llenos de su escritura. En ellas, Shiragiku solía escribir todo aquello que le hubiese pasado en esas semanas, días u horas.

Y al tiempo en el que las leía podía imaginarme el sonido de su voz, hablándome hasta por los codos.

En cambio, mis cartas eran cortas y precisas, respondiendo a las preguntas que ella me hacía en las suyas y contando alguna que otra cosa que me hubiera ocurrido porque hablar o expresarme no era lo mío.

Ella siempre solía quejarse de eso.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que nos habíamos prometido al pie del arco del templo, que nos veríamos todos los veranos.

Y durante ese tiempo siempre esperaba ansioso para verla.

Porque de alguna forma, ella siempre se las arreglaba para ser tonta, extraña, fastidiosa, torpe, y parlanchina.

Porque sus sonrisas al igual que sus enojos eran diferentes a mis ojos y aunque yo nunca se lo diría, estar con ella en la Montaña de los Dioses me hacía feliz.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en la cama mientras terminaba de abrir la carta.

Pero me sorprendió que en ella sólo hubiera dos líneas, dos pequeñas líneas con su letra.

Un tanto confuso me dispuse a leer lo que había escrito.

"_Dentro de dos semanas iré a casa de mis tíos. _

_Espero que este año podamos encontrar un espíritu en la Montaña de los Dioses._

_Kurumi"_

Rápidamente tomé lo que quedaba del sobre y busqué le fecha en la que había sido enviada.

Era de ayer.

Mis ojos se trasladaron al techo de madera, mientras podía escuchar al fondo el sonido de los grillos y las ranas al cantar.

Dos semanas.

Dentro de dos semanas, ella estaría en esta pequeña ciudad.

En dos semanas estaríamos en el mismo espacio.

Sólo faltaban dos semanas para buscar espíritus en la Montaña de los Dioses.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Me sentía tan bien, que la cena silenciosa en compañía de mi padre no me fue tan difícil de soportar.

Y como lo esperaba, él no había dicho nada cuando Itachi le contó lo que había sucedido en la escuela, simplemente me miró en silencio y continuó con su comida, completamente inmutable.

Pero no me importó.

La prometedora expectativa de las próximas dos semanas me hacían estar relajado ante su presencia, y la carta doblada en mi bolsillo me reconfortaba.

Después de eso, los días se fueron pasando con lentitud a medida que las interrogantes se formaban en mi cabeza.

¿Cuánto había cambiado? ¿Seguiría igual? ¿La reconocería? ¿Se habría vuelto más inteligente?

La mayoría del tiempo me la pasé en casa, tirado en la veranda, viendo algún programa en la televisión, releyendo las cartas viejas, ordenando mi habitación, observando a las aves en el estanque y de vez en cuando saliendo a caminar hasta el pie de la montaña.

Era frustrante tener tanta ansiedad y no saber cómo deshacerse de ella, mientras las horas se iban consumiendo lentamente, sin nada resaltante que hacer.

Obviamente el sexto sentido de mi hermano se disparó, ante mi actitud extraña, en la que tenía un pésimo humor, y es por eso que más de una vez me ofreció salir con él y sus amigos.

Pero eso nunca pasaría.

Los tipos con los que se juntaban eran incluso iguales o peores que Naruto.

Además les encantaba fastidiarme para poder entretenerse entre ellos.

Así que siempre lo rechazaba.

Como es usual mi padre no dijo nada, y cada tanto que pasaba frente donde yo estaba, ni me miraba.

En el fondo estaba aburrido.

Y la verdad yo no era una persona de mucha paciencia, y eso tal vez era lo único que tenía en común con el idiota de Naruto.

Estaba tan fastidiado, que hasta llegué a considerar la posibilidad de desear que el susodicho no se hubiera ido y así drenar mi estrés en alguno de sus ridículos retos.

Definitivamente, el encierro y la espera me estaban dañando la cabeza.

Hasta que finalmente el día que tantos problemas me había causado, llegó.

Apenas terminé el almuerzo que Itachi había dejado en el microondas para mí, dejando los platos en el fregadero, me coloqué los zapatos y salí corriendo de casa.

Corrí con todo lo que podía, con la mente fija en un solo lugar.

La Montaña de los Dioses.

Mi corazón palpitaba a medida que se me aceleraba la respiración y bajo la sombra de los árboles con sus hojas de un verde brillante, comenzaba a subir los escalones de piedra.

Los subía de dos en dos, porque era fácil, porque era más rápido.

Las cigarras chillaban enloquecidas cuando pasaba a su lado y, aunque mi rostro no lo demostrara, yo me estaba sonriendo por dentro.

Entonces allí, cuando subía el último escalón, su risa inundó mis oídos y el espacio que había entre los dos.

–sigues siendo demasiado lento, Sasuke–

Allí enfrente mío, con un hermoso vestido de flores anaranjadas y enorme moño blanco, su cabello rojizo recogido en dos trenzas, los ojos castaños acompañando a la gran sonrisa en sus labios, estaba Shiragiku Kurumi.

Esperando por mí.

Inhalé una buena bocanada de aire, para intentar serenar mi cuerpo después de la maratón que me había echado hasta este lugar.

–veo que tú sigues siendo la misma tonta de antes–

Ella me sacó la lengua pero más divertida que molesta.

–y aún eres un grosero con las damas–

Le sonreí de medio lado al tiempo que guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos.

Físicamente no había cambiado en casi nada, su cabello era quizás un centímetro más largo que la última vez, sus rasgos menos aniñados pero acordes con su edad. Nada resaltante.

Excepto su altura.

–vaya, no creí que las personas pudieran encogerse– le dije y la sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro –aunque tú no eres una persona, ¿cierto _alienígena_?–

Al instante sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo brillante mientras fruncía el ceño y su cuerpo se tensaba violentamente.

Realmente no había cambiado.

–¡no soy un alienígena! ¡y tampoco me he encogido!– gritó con fuerza colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura

En burla me tapé los oídos con las manos y comencé a caminar, pasando por su lado y por debajo del arco viejo del templo.

–cuidado Shiragiku que los oídos humanos no están acostumbrados a los chillidos de extraterrestres–

–¡que ya te dije que no soy un extraterrestre!–

Ella había tomado un bolso blanco del piso y colgándoselo de un hombro había comenzado a seguirme con pasos rápidos.

Dispuesta a hacerme entender su punto.

–además eres tú el que se hizo más alto– me dijo tomándome del brazo y obligándome a parar –¿acaso te dieron proteínas para plantas?–

La miré ceñudo y ambos mantuvimos una pelea, donde sus ojos castaños tenían ese brillo inusual único en ella.

Si que era fastidiosa.

Pero en verdad la había extrañado.

–¿qué traes en la mochila hoy?–

Arrugó el ceño y levantando un dedo, se puso en modo explicativo como si ella entendiera muchas más cosas que yo.

–no es una mochila, es un bolso ¿ves?– me explicó mostrándome el objeto –tiene una sola tira para colgársela al hombro, no a la espalda–

Rodé los ojos y continúe caminado.

Se me había olvidado lo orgullosa y fanfarrona que se había vuelto.

Como era de esperarse ella me siguió, sólo que ambos íbamos a una misma velocidad, a pesar de que mis pasos eran más grandes.

Aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, a mis ojos realmente se había encogido.

–si, si, lo que sea ¿me vas a contar que chatarra has traído esta vez?–

Infló las mejillas en un puchero al tiempo en que llevaba sus manos tras su espalda.

–no es ninguna chatarra, si no sabes lo que es no deberías insultarlo–

Le envié una mirada significativa.

Ella si que se iba por el Triángulo de las Bermudas.

–está bien, he traído unas cosas–

–¿qué cosas?–

–pues cosas…–

Fruncí el ceño al tiempo en que me detenía y la observaba medio cabreado.

¿Acaso estaba molestándome?

Ella comenzó a reírse sin ocultarlo, sin ninguna vergüenza, al tiempo en que me sobrepasaba.

Sí, se estaba metiendo conmigo.

Y es por eso que no le dije.

Que por dónde estaba caminando sin ver, había un desnivel del suelo.

A consecuencia se tropezó y cayó sentada en el piso.

La expresión en su rostro fue todo un poema.

Por eso me reí.

–¡lo has hecho aposta!– me dijo indignada coloreando sus mejillas

–¿yo? ¿es que yo he creado ese desnivel? ¿Acaso fui yo el que no vio por donde iba?–

Hizo otro puchero mirándome asesinamente, al tiempo en que se ponía en pie e intentaba limpiar su vestido.

–rayos… mi tía me matará cuando vea lo sucio que está–

"_**Es una lástima, las flores le quedaban bien..." **_pensé y al instante sacudí mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño confuso.

En mi estómago sentí nauseas ante esa descabellada idea.

¿El aire fresco me estaba afectando el razonamiento?

–Sasuke, Sasuke ¿me estás escuchando?–

La miré entre varios parpadeos.

Su cara se mostraba dudosa.

–¿no oíste lo que dije?–

Permanecí silencioso y simplemente negué con la cabeza.

Tal vez la comida de Itachi me había caído mal, aunque él tampoco era un buen cocinero.

Ella suspiró cansinamente mientras sacudía un poco sus manos.

–te pregunté si entrarás a algún club cuando estemos en la secundaria–

Miré un momento hacia un punto vacío en el cielo, entre las hojas de los árboles.

Realmente no había pensado en eso, es más ni siquiera había pensado en lo que haría una vez me graduara de la primaria en la primavera.

Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

–¿tú lo harás?–

Me sonrió muy contenta, asintiendo con la cabeza y sacando de su bolso un pequeño libro de tapa roja, sin ninguna letra.

–pienso inscribirme en la secundaria del Este y así entrar al club de arte, he oído que es muy entretenido– me explicó extendiéndome el libro

Yo lo tomé y ambos nos sentamos en la grama, ella en frente de mí.

–ábrelo quiero que los veas–

Hice lo que me pidió.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

En las páginas blancas diferentes bocetos de objetos, animales y lugares, estaban garabateados con diferentes matices de grises o lápices de colores.

Yo no sabía que ella dibujara así de bien.

Digo, lo había mencionado en una de sus cartas pero nunca le di la mayor importancia.

Estaba tan absorbido con lo variado de su trabajo que no me di cuenta cuando ella se había acercado y había tomado asiento junto a mí, con su hombro chocando con el mío y el dulce aroma de vainilla en mi respiración.

Di un respingo soltando el libro y alejándome de ella, podía sentir perfectamente como mis orejas ardían con intensidad, al igual que mis mejillas.

Me miró con sus ojos castaños, ladeando un poco su cabeza, confusa.

–¿qué sucede?–

–¿q-qué no te han enseñado a respetar el espacio personal de los demás alienígena?–

La miraba molesto con mis ojos negros, tratando de recomponer el ritmo normal de mi corazón, porque gracias a ella se había acelerado.

–¡no soy un alienígena! Además sólo me senté a un lado tuyo, no es algo que no haya sucedido antes, tonto–

Eso era cierto, pero el problema radicaba en que esta vez no se sentía igual y yo frustrado no podía entenderlo.

¿Por qué las cosas se sentían un poco diferentes? ¿Es que debían cambiar?

Soltando un suspiro, sus manos, un tanto sucias por la tierra que se quitó de la ropa, recogieron el libro de dibujos al cual se le habían doblado algunas esquinas en su caída.

–hay algunas veces en que no te entiendo Sasuke–

"_**dímelo a mí…" **_acordé con ella en mi cabeza y volviendo a recuperar mi rostro normal e indiferente.

La luz del sol sacaba destellos de su cabello rojizo, que por estar trenzado no brillaba en su máxima potencia.

Se volteó a verme un poco más animada.

–me pregunto, cómo te veras en el uniforme de secundaria–

–¿más o menos para qué?–

–no lo sé, es sólo curiosidad– dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacando un lápiz del bolso –ya que nunca estaremos en la misma clase…–

Sus ojos parecían como idos cuando dijo la última oración.

Pero yo no supe que decir.

La distancia entre ambos sólo era corta en el verano.

Nada más.

No importaba cuanto quisiéramos que fuese diferente.

Eso no cambiaría.

Después de unos segundos escuché el familiar sonido del lápiz al trazar líneas sobre una hoja de papel.

Dejándome caer en el césped, me acosté con ambos brazos a mi costado, observando el cielo que se extendía a kilómetros de nosotros.

Los mismos kilómetros que yo sentía, marcaban nuestra separación.

La separación entre esta pequeña ciudad y la gran ciudad de dónde ella venía.

A medida que el lápiz rasgaba el papel, su voz tarareaba una canción que le hacía compañía a las cigarras y demás criaturas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor.

Cerré mis ojos con pesadez.

Era en momentos como este que deseaba no haber nacido en esta ciudad tan pequeña y lejana.

Y así continuamente, los días fueron pasando en largas y tranquilas tardes a las sombras de los árboles.

Ella se había traído algunos juegos de mesa, como unas barajas y un ajedrez, también me había contado sobre todo aquello que no pudo escribir en sus cartas pensando en que yo cortaría la comunicación por lo largas que eran.

Me habló de las cosas nuevas que su madre había traído de sus viajes exóticos, de algunos de sus amigos en la escuela, del restaurante de sushi al que fue unas semanas antes de venir, de que su primo mayor había entrado en la universidad y ya no se encontraba en casa.

Así mismo me preguntó sobre el "famoso Naruto" que había colocado en las cartas, de mis notas en las materias, de mi casa, de mi crecimiento anormal como las plantas, de las cosas que había hecho y qué, según ella, yo no había escrito por flojera.

En fin, habló de todo lo que pasara por su cabeza y yo sólo intervenía cuando era necesario.

No nos habíamos visto en un año pero ella lo hacía sentir como si hubiesen pasado milenios desde la última vez.

Aunque lo cierto es que no me molestaba.

De vez en cuando teníamos una que otra pelea, alguna que otra broma que hacerle al otro, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se torcían a mi favor.

Dibujó todo aquello que le gustaba e incluso lo que no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Cuando le había preguntado el por qué, ella simplemente me había sonreído deteniendo su mano a la mitad de un boceto.

–quiero registrar todo lo que veo, porque este es mi lugar favorito, este es el único lugar que puedo compartir contigo–

Como respuesta me había sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas y por ello le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Por decir esas tonterías que me generaban nauseas en el estómago.

Porque durante todo el tiempo que duró ese verano, desde el principio hasta el fin, las cosas entre ambos, la forma en que percibía a Shiragiku iba cambiando.

Y no supe determinar si era algo bueno o un completo desastre.

.

.

.

.

– _**Fin del capítulo -**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Oh! ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!**

**¡Estoy tan, tan, tan, tan, mega-recontra feliz!**

**Creo que hasta hice mi danza de la victoria más de una vez.**

**No saben lo maravilloso que significan para mí sus reviews, ahorita que estoy en medio de un caos desatado de estrés por las pocas semanas que me quedan de semestre en la universidad, y encontrar en mi correo el aviso de dos nuevos reviews con respecto al 2do capítulo, simplemente no tengo palabras para expresarlo.**

_Blangel48_**: mi muy querida amiga (¿puedo llamarte así verdad?), qué te puedo decir... Tus reviews me han hecho tan feliz y me siento halagada de todo lo que has dicho en ellos, aún no me considero tan excelente escritora pero me agrada saber que te gustan mis historias. No te preocupes por la tardanza, es lo de menos, porque pasaste y me escribiste que es lo importante. Sí, yo también encuentro divertido que Sasuke tenga una lucha conflictiva consigo mismo, no sé, siempre le han dado ese aire de chico serio pero en el fondo constantemente anda como en negación de lo que le llama la atención (evidentemente hablando en los comienzos de la serie). Fue en parte por eso que quise que el personaje de Kurumi fuera así, todo despistado y risueño, para que lo mantengan en una batalla constante. Después de todo, con el que mejor se llevo fue con Naruto y ¿quién más despistado que él?. Hablando del susodicho... ¿qué te pareció? Espero uno de tus reviews con mucho cariño.**

Kattyto**: ¡Hola es un gusto conocerte! Me alegro mucho que le hayas dado una oportunidad y que te haya gustado la historia, te lo agradezco. ¡Lo sé! aunque mi corazón sea completamente de Gaara... ¡Sasuke es tan adorable de chiquito, es una monada y provoca pellizcar esas mejillas! En vista de eso, quise agregarle un rasgo aún más tierno que es el sonrojo en las orejas, no sé, me parecía que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, porque aunque intente ocultar su cara con los mechones, las orejas no pasan desapercibidas... bueno, para alguien no despistado. Me sacaste una mega sonrisa con tu pregunta, yo sólo pensaba "oh... muy pronto verás...", y así fue, acaba de hacer aparición el chico revoltoso número 1 de entre todos los revoltosos. ¿Qué piensas? ¿te ha gustado? ¿me dejas un review? **

**Ahora, algunas aclaraciones por si no he sido muy informativa (me suele pasar seguido):**

**1. Para este capítulo han pasado dos años desde el anterior, por lo tanto Sasuke cuenta con 12 años, lentamente se acerca a la edad en que todos lo conocimos en el mundo shinobi.**

**2. En Japón los años educativos se dividen de la siguiente forma:**

_6 años de Primaria (desde la edad de 7-12)_

_3 años de Secundaria (desde la edad de 13-15)_

_3 años de Preparatoria (desde la edad de 16-18)_

**Claro, todo esto son medidas aproximadas porque también depende de las fechas de cumpleaños que posee una persona.**

**3. El período de clases en Japón comienza siempre en Primavera (Abril), con un breve descanso en Verano (Agosto, solamente) y finalizando entre Invierno y Primavera (últimos días de Marzo). Esto es un dato que espero les ayude mejor con la historia.**

**Bueno, sin más nada que decir me despido.**

**¡No se olviden de presionar el maravilloso botoncito de allí abajo que alimenta el corazón de los autores!**

**Un beso y un súper abrazo,**

**Kirumi**


End file.
